Return From Vegas
by sladenoddy
Summary: After Series 8 episode 24 and Penny's anger over Leonard's confession. Lenny. Usual disclaimer I do not own any of the characters
1. Return from Vegas

**Return from Vegas**

Penny awoke to the sound of someone knocking then sleepily thinking it's probably Leonard.

And this despite her telling him she did not want to talk about it,

Still even earlier that evening he had carried on with his sorry's making her so irate she had told him to turn the car around and head back to the apartment block, whereupon as soon as his car stopped, she was opening the door and running up to her apartment, never once looking back to see how Leonard was.

Opening her eyes in preparation in getting up and opening her door and tearing the stupid fool off a strip, she was suddenly aware that the knocking was on her headboard. "Sheldon!, I thought I told you not to break into my apartment like that. I've a good mind to take my bat and beat you over the head with it you selfish annoying idiot".

"I was looking for Leonard?", Sheldon explained, thinking that it made his breaking and entering OK.

"Yeah well as you can see, he certainly ain't here, now go away and let me sleep". She angrily demanded.

"I heard him crying", Sheldon said in explanation, and now he is not in our apartment, "and he left the door wide open contrary to the room mate agreement", "And now I don't know where he's gone , his door key and car keys are still in the bowl by the door and his wallet is still on his desk and I don't know what to do?", Sheldon told her.

"I'm sure he'll turn up sometime Sheldon, Now let me get back to sleep", and Penny turned off her light and rolled away from Sheldon, signalling the conversation was at an end.

Sheldon stared shaking his head unbelievingly at her for a few moments then turned and left her apartment.

Penny though found herself unable to get back to sleep although despite still being angry at Leonard for admitting he had kissed a girl on the North sea trip, and putting up an uncaring front to Sheldon, she was worried, Leonard was always careful to make sure he had everything on him before he left his apartment.

Suddenly Penny sat bolt upright, "Oh god has he taken his inhaler", now panic seized her and she began worrying herself sick over Leonard.

She looked at her cell it told her the time was now 3:30 am, Penny dialled Leonard's number, and found herself praying that he would answer her

"Hello?" Sheldon answered, "Sheldon?, it's me Penny, look I'm sorry for earlier. Didn't Leonard take his cell either then?, don't answer that it's obvious he hasn't, look give me 10 minutes and I'll be over there, OK?", and Penny rang off and quickly got dressed.

She rushed into the guy's apartment and straight into Leonard's room.

The scent of Leonard nearly made her tear up again, but steeling herself she checked his bedside table, but all his inhalers were still there, even more worried than before, she came back to the lounge.

"Sheldon", she told him, while reaching into the bowl for Leonard's car keys "I'm going to look for Leonard, now I want you to stay here and ring me if Leonard returns OK", Sheldon though was feeling very unsettled by this turn of events and could only nod in reply.

Penny drove down Los Robles and the surrounding streets for the umpteenth time, she checked the clock and grimaced as she noticed another hour had passed, and still no sign of Leonard.

Then she had to reluctantly pull over as her eyes had filled with so many tears at her anguish over Leonard that she found it hard to see.

She used the time while parked to try and think hard where Leonard could have possibly gone to.

It was not hard to guess that the reason for Leonard's disappearance was due to her anger over his confession. Penny knew that her great anger was because of the great emotional pain his confession caused her, a pain the like of which she had never felt before, but then again, she had never loved anyone as much as she loved Leonard either so the anguish and her anger were inevitable.

" _I guess Leonard, as usual overthinking things had thought I had broken up with him_ ", she thought to herself, causing yet more tears fall.

" _But how could he kiss another girl like that, while knowing all the while, I was here and missing him so badly?_ ". But then an unwanted memory from the distant past came to her.

It was the occasion when she went to a party with her boyfriend, only later for her to get so drunk that her boyfriend caught her having sex with his brother. Penny groaned feeling her cheeks colouring up in embarrassment at her remembered shame.

Was not that worse than what Leonard did?.

Especially years later in a telephone conversation with her mother that her ex boyfriend and his brother were still not talking to each other.

She drove round for another forty minutes before deciding to return, hoping against hope that Leonard had returned and Sheldon had forgotten to ring her.

But found only Sheldon still sitting in his spot from when she had left.

"I thought you two had gone to get married in Vegas?, What happened?", Sheldon asked her.

"We were , till Leonard confessed to kissing another girl on that North sea expedition for Professor Hawking", "I was so angry with him, so we turned around and came back home", she continued.

"Oh, that", Sheldon said simply.

"OH THAT!, You knew about it?, Did you?", Penny accused him, feeling her anger rising again.

"It was six weeks ago with the seminar in San Francisco. One of the speakers there, Dr Geoffrey Parker had been on the same expedition with Leonard, and he had came over to us and I thought him to be a most delightful chap, because he kept telling me what a genius Leonard was, I must say I thought his Humour was very droll, and most amusing"...

"Sheldon you stupid ass, he was not joking, Leonard is as smart, if not smarter than you, you arrogant weasel", Penny screamed at him in a rage.

"Now tell me about Leonard kissing this woman", She demanded her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Well", Sheldon began, not a little disconcerted by her outburst, " the first thing Dr Parker had asked me was, had Leonard married his famous Penny yet?, as apparently as soon as Leonard had arrived on the boat, he was telling everyone about his beautiful, talented girlfriend to everyone he met, and within a short time everyone on board, had heard about Penny, Leonard's beautiful girlfriend, but it seems shortly afterwards Leonard succumbed to depression, throwing himself into his work and spending the rest of his time in his cabin, Dr Parker told me they had become so worried by his demeanour that Dr Parker, spiked his coffee with vodka to try and get Leonard out of his, as Dr Parker had called it, his funk. So that time when you phoned Leonard was the first and only time he had partied on the boat", he told her.

"But he told me he was having the time of his life", Penny replied, her sadness returning, along with her tears.

"Apparently that was the alcohol talking it seems, anyway then Dr Katrina Davies tried to cheer Leonard up and it seems she likes the same blonde hair dye as you", "Sheldon do you mind", Penny interrupted him.

"So that when Leonard Kissed her in his drunken depressed state, he thought it was you but somehow as soon as he kissed her, he realised it wasn't you and then he,

According to Dr Parker became so mortified that he had kissed someone else, that he had sunk into an even deeper depression than before and they had to keep him on medication for the rest of the trip".

Sheldon lapsed into silence as Penny collapsed onto the floor in broken-hearted anguish at this new revelation. "He told me she was a smoker, that's how he discovered it wasn't me", she said between sobs.

After recovering a little she sat drinking the tea, Sheldon had made for her while she thought hard where Leonard might have gone.

Suddenly Penny stood up, slamming her cup down on the coffee table, "Of course the roof, it was one of his happiest moments when we held the Prom night, Come on!, Quick!", she told Sheldon, as she grabbed an inhaler, flew out the door and up the stairs to the roof.

Slamming open the access door she immediately spotted Leonard, to her dismay slumped over the parapet wall as though caught in an action to throw himself off the roof.

" **Leonard No!** ", Penny screamed hurling herself with all her might to get to him.

To her relief though, Leonard was unconscious, due likely to the empty bottle of Jack Daniels lying on the roof.

With Sheldon's help she pulled him from the Parapet wall into a more safer location, her fear returning, as she heard clearly the awful noise of Leonard's laboured breathing.

"Please Honey Breathe", she pleaded with him hysterically, desperately trying to operate the inhaler and willing mightily for Leonard's breathing to return to normal.


	2. Questions and Answers

**Questions and Answers**

Leonard gradually came round and went to try to sit up, but became aware someone was holding his right hand their fingers entwined with his.

Leonard turned to look and saw it to his great delight it was Penny, She had dozed off waiting for him to return to the world, and judging by the dark circles under her eyes, she had been waiting for quite a while.

Becoming aware of movement from Leonard though she suddenly awoke, "Leonard, Honey, How are you feeling?".

Leonard though so pleased to see her by his bedside was also uneasy knowing Penny would ask questions and expect answers in return.

"I'm OK, breathings a little easier as my chest doesn't hurt so much now, though I have a splitting headache".

Penny smiled looked at him then suddenly looked down at her lap and nervously began playing with the hem of her top. Leonard then knew the questions were about to begin.

"Leonard, I'm sorry to ask this but I just have to know, when I found you, you were slumped over the parapet. Were you trying to... You know, ?", Penny asked nervously, finding herself unable to say 'end it all'.

Leonard shamefacedly looked down at his feet moving the covers, "I, I thought I had lost you", he barely whispered.

"Leonard!", Penny looked aghast at him, then she suddenly turned and buried her face into his shoulder holding him tightly and burst into tears.

Leonard waited till she could recover, hoping that he had not panicked her into leaving.

Later after recovering a little and wiping her eyes with some TP, she asked him another question, "Why didn't you tell me that you suffered with depression when you were on the North sea trip?".

"I thought you might think me weak, but how did you find out?", he asked her.

"Sheldon. He had spoken with Dr Parker, and I know now Leonard that when you kissed Katrina 1) you were drunk, and 2) you were so depressed because you were missing me, you thought she was me", Penny paused then added in contrition, "I'm so sorry Leonard, I should have known you would never cheat on me like that if you were in full control of your faculties, I love you so much, I really do, Honey, I love you so much it hurts".

Then she held him once again kissing his cheek before searching for his mouth, the resulting kiss lasting some time.

"Listen Leonard they want to keep you in here for another night to be sure they have got your breathing under control as you were quite bad when they brought you in, also they could not give you any drugs, due to the amount of alcohol in your system", she explained.

"It's OK honey I'll sign myself out then we can leave together now", Leonard said beginning to move the bedclothes aside, in order to rise.

"No Honey Please, I want to be sure you are going to be OK", Penny pleaded her anxiety clearly evident on her face.

"OK Penny, I'll stay here, I love you", Leonard told her acquiescing to her request.

Penny left reluctantly ten minutes later, though She badly needed to talk to someone, as Leonard's admission had unsettled her, and she needed to think things through. She went to her car, entered and immediately reached for her cellphone. "Bernadette, Hi it's Penny. Listen I really need to talk to someone, can we meet?".

Fortunately Bernadette was at home, while Howard and Stuart were at the comic book store.

"Penny!, Oh my God No", Bernadette responded when Penny revealed Leonard's intent.

"Right do you know what this means, if we married and things go wrong, I could be responsible for Leonard taking his own life, God Bernadette, do you realise what I'm saying, I'm his world, his reason for living", Penny told her in anguish the tears already beginning to appear.

"Penny, Howard told me about the bad times Leonard had growing up and through school, then one day someone very special enters his world, shining a light into what was for him a dark place, so do you think he would want to stay in that dark place if the light suddenly went out? ", Bernadette asked her.

Penny said nothing but looked absolutely horrified as that truth sank in.

Listen to me Penny, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you this it's important. Now think very carefully, what would you have done if the positions were reversed and you thought Leonard had broken up with you?", Bernadette asked her, while looking at her intently.

Penny did not answer, Her eyes had suddenly grown wide in realisation and she fell back onto the sofa in shock.

"I guess that tells me you would have done exactly the same wouldn't you?"

"I've never ever loved anyone as much as I love Leonard, now I know the world would be a much darker place for me without him either, Oh Bernadette what the hell do I do", Penny asked still shocked by her own admission.

"Well my advice to you, would be that you had better get together with Leonard and start planning your wedding hadn't you?, and Penny I'm sure that because you two love each other so much, then what could possibly go wrong?, also it seems to me that you two can never be apart for long. You always seem to try and get together again", Bernadette told her encouragingly.

Penny thanked her and left, her need to return home and ponder over her conversation with Bernadette, in order for Penny to get her head together and talk some more to Leonard this evening.

At 4b Penny sat and thought over what she would say to Leonard. Also she needed actions as well as words to really show Leonard what she truly feels for him.

The time approached for her to see Leonard, and Penny had collected some clean clothes for him, then suddenly getting an idea, she went and fetched something from her bedroom.

Then later feeling elated over her idea to put her point across to Leonard she left for the hospital.

"Hi Honey how are you doing?", she asked him, feeling gratified at how his face just lit up when he saw her.

"I'm good, no I'm better, the doctors have been so pleased with my progress they said I can go home now" he excitedly informed her.

"That's great Leonard, Here I brought you some clean clothes, and I have something to tell you but please get dressed first sweetie",

Leonard pulled on his pants and then reached into the bag for his T shirt when, "Penny!, isn't this the shirt you like to wear to bed, when I am not staying the night?", he puzzled.

"Please sweetie put it on, just for me please", she pleaded.

Leonard did so and Penny took both his hands in hers and and looking at him her face became quite serious as she told him, "Honey my scent is on that shirt and I want you to know that I want to be as close to you as my scent is now for the rest of my life, I love you so much, can we still get married, please", then Penny broke down in tears again in the feeling of relief as her fears of marriage dissipated.

Leonard held her tightly and they shared a long passionate kiss before breaking apart with a yes, yes please from Leonard.

"Well honey, I think we had better go now, we have our wedding to plan.


	3. Finding Help And making Plans

**Finding Help, And Making Plans.**

In spite of their intention to plan their wedding. Both Leonard and Penny were not yet really able to think straight, being too overwhelmed by the recent events.

Penny as usual spooned in front of Leonard, had slept for 5 hours but came awake finding Bernadette's question to her, still running through her mind.

Penny could not understand why she could not live without Leonard, She hadn't had the lonely upbringing that Leonard had or the bullying either come to that, ' _I was always the popular girl', so why?_ she thought to herself. And it was not as though he was perfect either, he had his faults just as much as she had hers, yet Penny felt herself come alive, with every minute she spent with him.

As Bernadette had pointed out Penny even when they had broken up always found herself wanting to be with Leonard, she just seemed to gravitate towards him whenever she could.

Penny decided that she ought to see Bernadette again in order to get her head straight with this, before she could plan anything else.

Leonard had likewise awoke, and was running through his mind just how close he had come to losing Penny, the thought of which had brought Leonard out in a cold sweat. He was so surprised at his strong yearning for her after she had stormed up to her apartment slamming the car door behind her.

And thinking Penny had broken off with him, he had tried drowning the severe pain of his heartache with alcohol but the pain was just too much to bear, he had never, ever needed anyone as strongly as he needed Penny, It was true, Penny was his life. In fact Leonard realised, she had become his whole reason for living.

After breakfast Penny left for work while Leonard spent the day quietly recovering in 4b.

They had exchanged few words between them but their looks and gentle caresses spoke volumes of the strength of their love for each other.

By mid afternoon Penny had completed her visits to doctors and clinics and had returned to book her samples back with the company. As soon as she was done, Penny reached for her cell and called Bernadette.

They decided to meet in a little bistro and headed towards a table in the back corner of the bistro.

Fortunately it was reasonably quiet at this time of the afternoon, and so Penny felt able to talk openly over their Cappuccino's.

"You know what you asked me yesterday, sorry but I can't really get a hold on why I feel so strongly that way?.

I mean why do I crave Leonard so much, that I would absolutely refuse to face a world without him in it?", She asked, wringing a serviette nervously.

"Penny I'm sorry, but I'm no Psychiatrist, I can only give you my gut feeling", Bernadette told her, then added, "but I think that you have been looking for the love Leonard gives you for a long long time. You see everyone has a need whether it's to fulfil an ambition to gain fame and fortune, or in your case a great need to be loved and respected and also to reciprocate and return that love and respect back, in other words Penny you have a big heart that greatly needs to give and receive love, in fact that love you sought is again exactly the same as in Leonard's case, to you it's that bright light shining in a dark place, for you". Bernadette informed her.

"So you're saying I have been looking for Leonard all this time?", Penny surmised.

"Well not Leonard himself, but the love that Leonard gives, in fact you told me yourself how Leonard is only happy when he is making you happy", she explained.

Penny looked down at her serviette and pondered over Bernadette's explanation.

"You're right, Leonard's wonderful", and as she talked about Leonard, Penny's eyes grew wide with a smile to match on her face, her adoration to Leonard could not be missed. "But don't tell him I said that", Penny said still smiling.

"As soon as I was fourteen though I didn't know it then but you're dead right, I was looking for that love, in fact I got into countless rows with my Mom over my chasing the guys, but I never found any that loved me as much as Leonard does, one or two came to like me a lot but nowhere near the love and devotion I receive from Leonard", Penny paused as the tears began to run down her face, before she continued. " All I found though was heartbreak, I couldn't see it then but as soon as they got what they wanted, I was cast aside by most of them, or used by people like Kurt

( _In fact_ _I've got quite an awful reputation at home in Nebraska_ )",she whispered, that was one of the reasons I came here.

I never told you why I walked out on Kurt did I", Penny asked, still toying with her serviette.

"You came home and caught him in your bed with someone else you said?, if I remember correctly?", Bernadette replied

"That was only the half of it, instead of being ashamed or even apologetic he expected me to join in, and have the three of us living together, would you believe.

I was very lucky that I had some money on me that I had hid from him otherwise I'd have never been able to leave and I would never have met Leonard, either", Penny gasped at the thought, "Oh my god what if I had never left", then she lay her head on her arms and began sobbing.

But you did leave and you did meet Leonard, so everything ended OK, didn't it?, in fact You and Leonard are so alike, in that you have both been looking for that special someone to love, and to receive that love in return, and you well know, you two have been very lucky to find it in each other."

The waitress came over and asked Bernadette if Penny was alright. Bernadette explained that Penny had received some unsettling news ( _which was true in a way_ ), but she would be alright, and the waitress smiled at Penny in sympathy and then left them alone.

"how is your Mom do you still talk often?", Bernadette asked, once Penny had recovered.

"Our relations are a little strained, and thinking about it, I really need to repair some bridges between us, she was only trying to protect me from my foolish mistakes, I see that now", Penny said her eyes wide in realisation.

"So Penny how do you feel about marrying Leonard now?", Bernadette asked her.

"Thanks to talking it over with you, I know now that I do not want anything else more, now I'm no longer afraid but so looking forward to it very much,

Sorry I can't tell you what I'm going to do, but would you mind if I spoke to Leonard first please, then I will phone you straight after we've made plans?" Penny begged her.

"Of course, I'll be looking forward to finding out what you have decided".

Then after a close hug between them and a thank you for everything from Penny, they parted, and Penny rushed excitedly for home to talk to Leonard.

Penny returned to her apartment and Leonard in a more upbeat frame of mind now, and she was looking forward to discussing her plans for their wedding, with Leonard.

"Honey, do you mind if we not marry in Vegas, please?, as I want to marry you at home, in Nebraska" .

"Leonard gave her a big smile, that's what I want too Honey, a wedding we can both look back over the years with very happy memories of that day, and I really don't think Vegas will do it for me", he agreed.

"Sweetie you're the best", she told him leaping onto his lap and hugging him.

"you see I really need to make things good between me and Mom, and holding my wedding there will go a long way to resolving our differences. Also as you know Honey, my reputation at home amongst my friends was not very good I'm sure they still regard me as a slut and I want to show all those folks how I have turned my life around, by committing myself to the best guy in the world", Penny explained.

"who's that then?", Leonard asked her jokingly.

"Leonard!, please honey don't spoil it, Penny looked aghast at Leonard and slapped his arm. "It's you sweetie and it will always be you", she said then reaching for his lips with her own, things were getting interesting when suddenly Penny jumped up in excitement and went to phone her parents, to inform them of her plans. After that she rang Bernadette then Amy and told them too.

Finally a much happier and contented Penny, dragged Leonard off to bed for a little intimate time together.

Afterwards in the afterglow, Penny lay there for some time thinking,

" _Funny how things turn out, I always thought fame and fortune were what I desired, but now I,d be so happy to spend the rest of my life just laying here with Leonard holding me close to him_ ".

And with a happy sigh and a loving gentle squeeze of Leonard's hand on her stomach, she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Nebraska

**Nebraska**

Three weeks later, Leonard and Penny travelled up to her parents farm for four weeks, for Penny to repair the relations with her mother, and also with her mother's help, to plan for her wedding there.

Penny was sitting in the lounge with her Mother while her Father Wyatt, showed Leonard around the farm.

"Well", said Marcia in surprise after hearing Penny's heartfelt apology"you know I have been praying for a long long time that we could be close again, and now here you are, I'm so glad we can be friends again Penny, I still loved you you know?", she told Penny.

"I still loved you, but I thought that you were being too restrictive, stopping me from having fun, but now, looking back and how it so hurts to re-examine all my mistakes that I have made in my teen years here, I'm so sorry, I so should have listened to you", and then Penny burst into tears.

Marcia immediately moved towards Penny and held her, while shedding a few tears herself.

Then Later after Penny had regained her composure.

"Penny, I have to ask you, from what you've told me about him as I understand it, Leonard can be easily hurt, so are you really sure Leonard is the one you want to marry?, only marriage is a big step, and it's a very cruel thing to toy with someone's affections like that and then to break their heart when you decide you want out from the relationship?".

"You are so right Mom, for too long, nearly eight years now it's true, I have been torn between wanting to hold him so tight and never letting go, and yet at the same time I would be so fearful to let him into my life in case it all went wrong, that I was trying to push him away.

But that night on the roof of our apartment block, when I was faced with losing him forever, and suddenly I saw inside myself that I could never be without him in my life, ever", Penny said shuddering as the memory of that night invaded her mind. ( _in fact ever since that night Penny had had quite a few restless nights as her dreams had changed to nightmares of terrible things happening to Leonard_ )

"I really can't find the words to explain how much, but I tell you this Mom, "He is more important to me than anything else in this world", Penny said simply, the seriousness of her face telling more about Penny's devotion to Leonard than Penny's words ever could.

Satisfied that Penny was fully aware of what she was about to do Marcia hugged her and just said, "Congratulations", I'm so pleased with your decision, he really is such a nice guy. But Penny you must have faith in the strength of the love he has for you.

The next few days were wonderful for Penny, spending time with Leonard, amazed within herself that she could find such delight just being in his company, and better still knowing that Leonard felt exactly the same enjoying the closeness with Penny.

she taught him to ride, and they would go on a couple of picnics together. And whenever Penny and her Mom went shopping in Omaha for a wedding dress or looking at bridesmaid dresses for ideas or all the hundred and one things to do with weddings, Wyatt would give Leonard some chores on the farm to do principally chopping wood or assisting Wyatt in mending fences and gates. At first using an axe was awkward for Leonard but after a few days he was swinging the thing like a pro and Wyatt soon had a sizeable stack of firewood laid in for the winter.

On one warm sunny day, Marcia and Penny had returned from another shopping trip, and after putting the things away, Penny, with her mother's supervision made a pot roast, and when it was ready, she went to find Leonard to get him to wash up for dinner then upon catching sight of Leonard, tanned, and stripped to the waist swinging his axe, she nearly had a fit of the vapours at the sight of his by now muscular arms and toned stomach, as he worked, she was amazed at the alteration of him from nerd to hunk in a couple of weeks, vowing to herself to keep a close eye on her friend Della Marshall, when they go and visit on Saturday.

Saturday afternoon arrived and Penny explained about Della, "She was my best friend in the cheerleading squad at high school" . They walked up to the path and Penny rang the doorbell.

Della herself answered it and Leonard could not fail to notice, but Della did not look at all enthusiastic to see Penny.

"I guess you should know, I'm engaged to Brad", Della said, not waiting for Penny to introduce Della to Leonard. "Oh I see", Penny replied, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Suddenly Della began angrily shouting to Leonard, "Do you know what she done to him, huh, be careful she don't do the same thing to you pal" , Della declared, looking daggers at Penny.

Leonard was stunned at this turn of events, "Uhh, what's going on?", he said.

"Well your girlfriend here was going quite steady with Brad 'till he caught her with his brother!", then turning to Penny she screamed at her, "Do you know how long it took him to get over it?, did you even care?".

Penny had turned pale at this onslaught, "but I was drunk at that party and I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry I hurt Brad, really I am, I know I screwed up badly, I'm sorry" Penny said, regretting again the huge mistake she had made ten years ago.

"Well it's just too late for that isn't it, be careful she don't do the same thing to you, your Girlfriend", she said, spitting out the word, "has quite the reputation around here, now go away you slut I don't want to see you any more", and with that Della slammed the door shut.

Penny ran back to the car in floods of tears at Della's tirade. Leonard, tight lipped got in the car and slowly drove away.

After a while as she recovered, Penny turned to Leonard and noticed the set expression on his face.

"Honey are you OK?", she barely whispered, already feeling the dread of another argument about to brew.

Leonard said nothing but on reaching a convenient place, he pulled the car to the side.

"I don't understand you Penny?", he shouted "you did all that and then you give me a hard time over a kiss?", he demanded , "I was drunk and missing you so badly, I screwed up, yes but I didn't have sex with her, I stopped it, but you did something even worse, didn't you?,".

Penny could not say much but a barely whispered, "I'm so sorry Leonard".

They arrived back at the farm and Penny ran into the house, and up to her room where she threw herself on her bed and wept bitterly.

Marcia noticing Leonard's angry expression, coupled with the absence of her Daughter. Realising that things had taken a turn for the worse, said to Leonard, "why don't you go into the lounge?, I'll bring you in a coffee in a while.

Leonard thanked her, he did need some time to think, and made his way towards the lounge and sat down.

Marcia though first only made coffee for Penny and brought it upstairs to her, immediately hearing the sound of Penny's crying through her door.

"What happened", Marcia asked after entering and placing the cup on the side table.

Penny spun round and buried her face into her Mother's shoulder, "I think I've lost Leonard", came Penny's muffled voice, as she wept.

After Marcia had calmed Penny down enough for Penny to tell her the whole story, Marcia still holding Penny, thought things through for a bit, then she began to speak to her Daughter.

"Penny, when someone is truly in love with another, that strong love can withstand all the highs and the lows that life can throw at it, you know as soon as you arrived here I noticed the love in Leonard's face when he looks at you, why do you think I asked only you if you were sure he was the one for you, I could already see that you are the only one for him in that look".

Penny lay back upon her pillow her eyes wide in hope at her mother's words.

"Look give him a little time to think things through and I'm sure that he will come to the conclusion that after all, you are the only one for him and I'm sure he will work things through accordingly", and patting Penny's shoulder Marcia left to give to Leonard his coffee.

Leonard sat deep in thought, He was well aware that Penny was far from perfect, but she is a totally different Penny now than the foolish young woman she used to be, and the fact remained, that ever since he set eyes on her, he knew she was the only one for him, even when he was with Priya or Stephanie, the faint hope he had then that Penny and himself would be together in the end never failed.

Just then Marcia entered and gave him his coffee, "everything alright then Leonard?", she asked.

"Not really, Penny and I had a big argument", "Leonard don't fret too much about it, after all as the saying goes into each life a little rain must fall, you two will have disagreements, throughout your married life together, but take my advice Leonard, never, ever go to bed angry with each other, that's how rifts develop ", now then drink your coffee before it gets cold.

Leonard thought about Marcia's advice and then said, "I'll take it up with me to Penny's room, if that's OK", Leonard asked Marcia as he rose.

"Of course Leonard, oh and dinner will be ready in a couple of hours OK?".

Leonard quietly entered Penny's room and after placing his coffee beside hers on the side table, sat on the side of her her bed then gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Honey, I guess I found it hard to accept that you could make mistakes too, but I am certain that you are no longer the person you were then", Leonard said softly too her, before adding, "I love you so much".

At which Penny turned and hurled herself into his arms, holding him tightly, "I love you too" she said.

After some discussion between the two in reaffirming their love for each other and agreeing the past was in the past and both realised that their anger was only due to them being so hurt because of the love they had for each other, finally it was a much happier couple that descended back downstairs where they sat in the lounge cuddling each other till dinner was ready.

Finally the time came for them to return to Pasadena, at which point Penny's demeanour had become much depressed at thought of returning home, Leonard just assumed that she was sad at leaving her parents and the farm behind.

But on getting out of the taxi, Penny looked up at her apartment and burst into tears. "I'm sorry Leonard but I can't do this, I really can't", she sobbed.

Leonard overthinking things and assuming she was breaking up with him told her, "It's OK Penny I'll get another taxi and then you can fly back to Nebraska.

Penny looked horrified at him" No Leonard, you don't understand, "I just can't go back to us living separately, like we have been doing, it's been so wonderful just being together all the time this last month, and I'd like it to continue, I'm sorry honey but the needs of the Penny outweigh the needs of the Sheldon, I want you to live with me, permanently, please Leonard", she pleaded.

For Leonard it was a very easy decision for him to make, "I'd love to move in with you, that'll be great", he told her, grinning from ear to ear.

Penny hugged him kissing him all over his face. And after leaving their cases and things in 4b they went hand in hand to 4a, bracing themselves against Sheldon's reaction over their decision... But..

"Ah Leonard just the man I want to see, I need you to move out, as Amy has been upset at me for not taking our relationship further and I'm going to ask her to move in with me", then Sheldon's face dropped, "I miss her Leonard more than ever now she has told me we need time apart, I find I am in very much pain at our parting. I'm sorry for the abrupt termination of your living here and I realise that this flies in the face of the room mate agreement, but I admit I am desperate", he told them, the sadness quite evident on his face.

"Hey no problem buddy", Leonard informed Sheldon, hardly able to believe the turn of events.

"I'm sure if I sweet talk Penny enough she will let me move in with her eventually", Leonard said, with a sideways glance at Penny, only for Penny to give him a slap on his behind without Sheldon's notice.

"Oh please let him Penny, after all Amy is your best friend and you would be helping both of us immensely", Sheldon begged her.

"Sure anything for you and Amy, we can do this", Penny told him also overwhelmed at this turn of events.

They arranged with Sheldon to move Leonard's things in the very next weekend, and then returned to 4b where Leonard started to unpack, but Penny interrupted him and dragged him off to bed.


	5. The Big Day

**At the Farm**

Penny yawned, stretched and turned to reach out and hit the alarm off button and then turned towards Leonard to wake him, and was stunned for a moment to find he was not beside her. Quickly realisation hit her that the reason for Leonard's absence was that this was their wedding day today and her mother had insisted on keeping the old superstition that it was unlucky for the groom to see the Bride the night before the wedding.

Penny sat up feeling stunned that at last after these years of uncertainty this would be her last morning as a single woman, A flood of emotion hit her, the heights of happiness for 1) Marrying Leonard, and 2) that her fears were nothing to do with commitment issues that she had suffered over the years, issues she knew that caused her to hurt Leonard, which she so regretted very much.

But rather the worries of every bride, ' _would the weather be nice, Would her hair and make-up go alright and would she knock Leonard's eye out when he saw her walking towards him_ '.

In fact so overwhelmed by sheer happiness Penny burst into tears, at which point her mother entered with Penny's breakfast on a tray. "are you okay sweetie?"', she asked her daughter, a little concerned.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid, I'm so happy yet here I am bawling my eyes out", Penny reassured her.

Marcia smiled, "I'm glad. That's just how it should be. Now eat your breakfast and have your shower, as Jenny will be arriving soon to do your hair".

"I can't eat anything I'm too nervous", Penny declared.

"You must eat, Penny, you will really need the energy it will give you today", and so saying Marcia placed the tray on the side table, and left.

 **At the Hotel**

"Leonard you're not dressed yet?", Sheldon needlessly observed.

"There's three and a half hours to go yet Sheldon", Howard told him in exasperation with Sheldon's continued fussing.

"Well if the wedding car bresks down and we have a police incident outside the church, I'm sure Leonard would have been grateful that I got him there early", Sheldon explained.

Like Penny, Leonard felt unable to eat as he too was full of nerves, but thanks to Sheldon's continued nagging he was able to eat a bowl of cereal just to shut Sheldon up.

"Hey dude if we have all that time, how about we watch 4,5 and 6 of Star Wars?", Raj suggested.

"Watch a series half way through, are you out of your mind", Sheldon scornfully informed him, "No no, I have to watch from the first one, really some people have no idea how to watch movies" he continued.

Howard rolled his eyes, it was going to be a very long morning indeed.

Sheldon wished Leonard had married in Pasadena, then they could have all played Halo, " _I bet this was Penny's doing, how she can put her parents before me I just don't understand_ ", he said testily to himself.

 **At the Farm**

After Penny had eaten and had her shower, she sat in her robe while Jenny styled her hair, and at the same time her sister Jan did her nails, while Penny conversed with Amy, Bernadette and her mother in turn.

"So what did you think of Leonard the first time you saw him?", Bernadette asked Penny.

"I don't know it was a long time ago I guess", Penny answered.

"Come on bestie you must remember something?", Amy replied. "Yes do tell", Bernadette pleaded

"Well, He was vey shy then I remember that, and he looked me in the eye unlike most of the guys I met, for a second or two I remember that", Penny's face took on that dreamy look that people have when a pleasant memory returns from the recesses of their mind, and Bernadette and Amy exchanged knowing looks between them as Penny continued, "he had these lovely brown eyes and I could see his kindness in them somehow, and an unruly mop of hair that I could barely resist running my fingers through", and at that point, lost in the memory Penny stopped speaking'

She remembered that day just after she had moved in to 4b, when she used the guys shower as hers was non functioning, even though she had barely just met them, and her jaw dropped as she remembered she was standing there, clad in only a towel in a bathroom with Leonard, who was virtually a complete stranger!, Yet somehow inside herself, Penny knew she could trust Leonard with her life, also Penny was reluctant to admit to herself, that she also felt a little disappointment when Leonard didn't join her in the shower. ' _holy crap on a cracker, did I fall in love with him on first sight',_ and Penny's eyes grew wide at that revelation _._

"Earth calling Penny, are you coming back to us or do we have to tell Leonard the weddings off _?",_ Amy asked her.

"Sorry, what was I saying" Penny said in some bewilderment.

"You just told us that you fell in love with Leonard on first sight", Jan told her, smiling.

"I did not", Penny replied defensively.

"No sweetie your face did", Jan corrected her. And all, except Penny who just blushed a bright red, burst into laughter.

After that events seemed to run into a blur as everyone rushed to get ready at once.

Her sister was hurriedly Ironing her dress, which had somehow got creased in transit. Amy and Bernadette were sharing a mirror and trying to apply their makeup, her mother had to quickly nip to the store for two pairs of tights as she had laddered hers and Bernadette had forgotten hers, also there was some panic as the zipper on Pennys dress stuck and some time passed before Marcia managed to free it, finally Penny came downstairs to gasps from all assembled as they saw her dress for the first time, "Wow Bestie, you look absolutely stunning", Amy told her, then added, though I would have preferred to see you in that tight green figure hugging dress you've got,Wow", Amy added remembering how Penny looked.

They all looked at Amy a little oddly at that statement. "Yeah Penny you're going to knock them dead when you walk down that aisle", Bernadette agreed, quickly changing the attention back to Penny the bride.

Penny smiled at them nervously before suddenly rushing for the bathroom to deposit her breakfast.

"Hell girl you're pregnant I'll bet", Jan told her when Penny returned.

"No I am not, I was sick because I'm so nervous", Penny testily informed her.

"Well you should be ashamed of yourself, you do realise you're breaking with family tradition. Still Maybe tonight eh?", Jan replied, grinning at her.

"Yeah be gentle with him", Bernadette added.

"Will you guys knock it off, and isn't it time you all got in the car", Penny asked them.

they then left for the church, leaving Penny alone with her thoughts while waiting for her father.

She reflected on her future with Leonard, holidays together,buying a house together, having kids, at which she found that her feelings of happiness reached new heights, at once confirming for her that this was what she wanted the most in all the world.

"Wow slugger you look so, so beautiful", her father Wyattt told her as he entered the lounge, "Well?, are you ready Penny?, got everything?", he added.

Penny thought, then suddenly rushed upstairs.

' _Good job Jan ain't here, I'd have never heard the end of it if she knew I'd forgotten to put on my panties_ ", Penny told herself as she struggled to put them on.

Because of the nerves Penny found she needed to visit the toilet frequently and had left them off to make things a little easier while wearing her dress.

In the car Wyatt told her about his request to Leonard, begging him to not give up on her and how Wyatt was so pleased to see that Leonard had gone even further than Wyatt dared hope. "I knew he loved you, I could see it In his face when he kissed you, but Penny I tell you now, I am so over the moon to have him as a son in law

"I didn't know that you had asked him that", she told her father in amazement.

"You know even before then, when we were not going out together, Leonard would still be there for me, making sure I was safe and happy", and Penny struggled mightily not to cry as her mother had warned her, " _That mascara ain't waterproof so I'd advise you not to cry if you don't want to look a fright_ ".

 **At the Hotel**

Meanwhile the flurry of activity at the farm was equally matched by the flurry of activity at the hotel as the guys fell over each other in their haste to get dressed.

"Has anyone seen my sock?", a rather harassed Leonard asked them as he was looking under the bed.

"why don't you wear another pair?", Howard asked him.

"They're my lucky socks, I must have them", Leonard explained

"Imagine Penny's face when there you are both kneeling for the blessing and she sees your Superman socks, What's she going to think?", Howard reasoned.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'd better put another pair on", Leonard replied, as he pictured Penny's face glaring at him, angry at the embarrassment.

"Leonard your jacket sleeve is covered in fluff", Sheldon pointed out, "Really I will put in a strong complaint to the management at their lackadaisical attempt at cleaning", he added.,

"Yeah great idea dude, when we have to come back here, do you want them spitting in your food?", Raj reminded him.

Sheldon's face dropped at this advice, "I suppose we could always make our complaint when we are back in Pasedena", he said.

"Now that would be wise", Howard rejoined.

Leonard then had a struggle tying his tie but soon they were all ready and after an inspection from Raj, they made their way to the car.

Howard turned the key, and the vehicle gave that awful sound that informs one that the battery is flat.

Sheldon you've left the courtesy lights on.

"Well excuse me, but I needed to ring Amy, it was part of her conditions on her resuming our relationship that I ring her last night in order to whisper sweet nothings, and I certainly did not want three eavesdroppers to hear my humiliation thank you", Sheldon informed them.

"Whaaat, I don't believe it, if I don't get there Penny will think I've stood her up", Leonard said in great anguish.

"Maybe she's stood you up first", Howard remarked thinking to break the tension but at the sign of the worried look on Leonard's face, Howard realised he had said the wrong thing, as it seemed that this was a very real fear in Leonard's mind.

Raj then hailed a cab which was luckily dropping off a fare at the hotel and they all piled in, and on the way to the church, Leonard prayed continually that Penny would not panic and run away, finally to Leonards relief they reached the church before Penny and barely had they taken their seats than the music began announcing the arrival of Penny.

As one the congregation rose as the bride entered, and Leonard gaped in astonishment as his absolutely stunning Bride came walking towards him, his dream had become a reality and Leonard found himself unable to stop the tears.

When the questions were then put to the couple, Pennys voice sounded clear and determined as she gave her assent, while Leonard in his nervousness and his ecstasy croaked hoarsely to answer as he was so overcome with emotion.

But none in the church missed the absolute look of love on the couples faces as the groom was told you may now kiss the bride. Leonard tried for a little decorum in the kiss but Penny wasn't having any of it, she wanted to let him know in no ucertain terms of her love and adoration for him in her kiss a love that would last for him the rest of her life, even forever.

Finally Dr Leonard and Mrs Penny Hofstadter left the church for the obligatory photographs, before they all headed off to the reception.

Wyatt gave his speech first thanking everyone for coming, his wife and daughter for their hard wok in the preparation, then turning to Leonard he said, "Finally I'd like to express my wholehearted gratitude to Leonard, some years ago you see, I asked him to watch out for Penny and not give up on herand despite causing him much hurt, which Penny has admitted to me, hurt I add she now greatly regrets, he has continued to stick by her, and I am now fully confident that Leonard will continue to do so, for the rest of his life, so if I may say thank you and welcome to the family son".

Howard, as best man then gave his speech"I too would like to thank Leonard and Penny, for teaching me how love breaks the rules, rules that tell us the hunky guy always gets the hot girl, but they have taught me that powerful love can occur between all sorts of people no matter how different they may be. So I make this toast, to Penny and Leonard, may your love continue to grow as the years pass by.

Leonard stood and after receiving an encouraging squeeze of his hand from Penny, began to speak

"first of all I wish to thank Wyatt for his very kind words and his welcome, a welcome which fills me with great joy. The day I met Penny, I was overwhelmed by her beauty, but as I came to know her well, I saw that her greatest beauty, was in her heart, she's caring, she loves nothing more than to give love to all her friends who know her, she's always ready to help us with our problems, and even tries to take an interest in our likes, even though she pretends to us that she finds them boring, she is passionate and can be quick to anger, but quicker to forgive. While I was afraid she was too hot for me, she was afraid that I would get tired of her as she claims that she does not really understand my work, which isn't true", then turning towards her Leonard told her, "Penny you know more about life than I ever could, you tell me you are not smart, but I have come to know that you are quick to learn things about my work easily, and you have also found no difficulty in becoming a most successful sales rep, that takes intelligence and ability to do that as well as you have done, but most of all, I thank you wholeheartedly for helping me realise my dream for agreeing to be my wife, I love you so much", then Leonard sat down to resounding cheers and a passionate kiss from Penny.

During the evening Amy went into another panic attack. She had just asked Sheldon what he thought of the wedding ceremony when Sheldon turned to her and said, "Amy Farrah Fowler, would you do me the greatest honour and begin planning ours".

Meanwhile while dancing together,"Well my dear, tell me is the best man going to hook up with a bridesmaid tonight, according to tradition", Howard asked Bernadette. "Sure, just as long as it's this bridesmaid Howard", Bernadette informed him. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Honey", He answered wisely.

Soon it was time for the newlyweds to depart, and Leonard was pleased to find that the guys had not decorated the car as was the usual thing at weddings, but, "how long before that fish starts smelling?", Raj asked Howard. "I would guess a little while after the car has fully warmed up", Howard replied.

"And I fixed the whistle in the exhaust pipe", Sheldon informed them, "it should start to whistle as soon as they hit 50 on the interstate", he continued. "Well done Sheldon", Howard congratulated him, at which Sheldon beamed, looking as pleased as punch at the compliment. Then all the friends watched as Leonard and Penny drove off into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6 Adventures and decisions

**Chapter 6**

 **Adventures and Decisions**

It was with much relief that after 35 miles of the stench of fish closing up their sinuses, and the shrill whistling in their ears that Leonard was finally able to turn into a gas station and bring the car to a halt.

Penny exited the car with some relief and stood and leaned against the Saab.

"Are you okay sweetie?", Penny asked Leonard as his hand came into contact with the hot exhaust manifold.

"Why Wolowitz had to tie these fish on with wire I just don't know?, then again I guess string would have burnt through, it was lucky I had my tool set in the trunk.

"Yeah it is, considering you never do your own maintenance on your car", Penny observed teasing him.

"Well I couldn't resist they were an absolute bargain on the net", Leonard explained, then gave a cry of pain as his hand came into contact with the manifold again, this time causing him to knock the hood support strut loose causing the hood to crash down on him.

"Leonard", Penny shrieked, and rushed to raise the heavy hood off of him.

Leonard rubbed the back of his head and was too shaken up to continue his mechanical removal of the fish, then becoming aware that his left eye was rapidly swelling and closing.

"Great that's all I need, broken glasses and a black eye to boot", he said in annoyance and pain.

"Wow sweetie, that's gonna be a nasty one, and you had better get that eye checked out for glass splinters", Penny informed him worriedly and also feeling very angry at Wolowitz and co for causing the injuries to her new husband, as she shone the flashlight in his face.

Then while Leonard recovered a little and then tried to clean himself up in the station toilet, Penny quickly and expertly snipped the holding wire leaving the fish to drop onto the ground.

"Where on Earth did they get that fish from anyway?, it stinks to high Heaven", Penny wondered aloud.

She then bent and easily removed the whistle from the exhaust pipe then with an "OK Sweetie that's that done",to Leonard who had returned.

Then after the stink of fish had been masked by some air freshener, bought from the station shop. She took the wheel as Leonard by this time, could only see out of one eye.

The clerk at the hotel desk did a double take as the couple came up to check in. There was Penny looking absolutely stunning in her going away outfit while Leonard had the appearance of being dragged through a hedge backwards, face smeared with oily grime and looking like he had just done a couple of rounds with Mike Tyson.

"Dr and Mrs Hofstadter", Leonard announced to the clerk , then added "The Honeymoon suite, I booked two weeks ago?". "Could we have a Doctor look at my husband please , he might have glass in his eye", Penny interrupted him.

"I would advise your Husband madam to attend the trauma dept at the hospital".

The clerk then ran his eyes down the register then, "Ah yes Sir it's right here, if you would like to sign in, and I'll get the boy to bring your luggage up", Leonard signed the register as Penny fumed behind him vowing to commit GBH on Wolowitz and Raj.

Then they returned to the car and Penny made for the hospital.

After a two and a half hour wait at the busy trauma dept, Leonard was examined by a Doctor and found to be free of any glass and after some treatment for his eye and also a cut on his chin he was allowed to return to the hotel.

Upon reaching their room, Leonard changed out of his soiled clothing and at the sight of his bruised torso Penny, her emotions by now at breaking point burst into tears at the horrible turn of events on her very special day and wept for some time in Leonard's arms.

Leaving her to recover a little Leonard filled the huge bath and added a generous amount of the complimentary bubble bath and then taking Penny's hand he settled her in it and then climbed in himself. Penny Immediately began to feel better especially when they tenderly washed each other and Leonard related to Penny how he considered himself to be the luckiest guy in the world to be married to such a beautiful and loving person as Penny.

They then dried each other off ( _Penny doing so very gently_ ) then they retired to the bed with a bottle of the complimentary champagne and two glasses.

First though Penny did what she had been wanting to do all day, that is hold Leonard close to her delighting in the skin on skin contact, as they embraced and kissed albeit gently, though she was still very annoyed as she had been really looking forward in making a supreme effort to show her Husband exactly how much he meant to her and in her mind she swore again, she would go all Nebraska on Howard's and Raj's ass, and also swore to herself that as soon as Leonard had healed she would pull out all the stops, and the whole of Pasadena had better buy some noise canceling headphones for that night.

"I love you so much Honey", she told him, while berating herself for the umpteenth time why she didn't marry Leonard sooner, it was so wonderful, just to be close to him, and the thought of spending the rest of her life with him brought only ecstasy in her mind.

So after some very gentle lovemaking they cuddled together and finished off the champagne and then fell asleep once more in their usual position Penny spooned in front of Leonard.

Leonard had had a restless night with his aches and pains, so Penny was not at all surprised to find him still fast asleep when she woke up at 8:30.

She moved herself back against him and sighed happily at the pleasant feeling of her husbands skin on hers. She thought back to when she was a teenager, how she dreamed back then of marrying a tall, handsome muscular hunk of man flesh, so different from the man beside her that was now her husband.

But how so much more attractive to her was the deep selfless love that Leonard had for her, a love so deep it had initially scared her till finally she had to acknowledge that this was the love she had begun to yearn for, leaving her with no choice but to accept it and reciprocate, finding so much happiness with Leonard in the process far more than any of those other guys she had dated. She thought back to Howard's speech at their reception, how he related that love broke the rules and crossed barriers, how She thought that Leonard was out of her league, him being a highly educated man, and too, Leonard thought that she was too hot for him?, that she would never want to be with a nerd like he was, till love came and broke the rules.

Her full bladder forced her to rise and carefully getting up without disturbing Leonard, she attended to her need and then had a shower, then came back into their room and just sat and looked for a little while at her sleeping husband, at which point as though sensing her scrutiny of him Leonard awoke, "Penny, Hi are you OK ?", He puzzled wondering at her intense study of him.

"Everything is wonderful darling, I'm just admiring my husband", She said smiling, then added "Though I think I would like some breakfast now please sweetie", she said patting her stomach for emphasis.

"Your wish is my command my Lady", Leonard replied then he rose and attended to his ablutions while Penny struggled to control herself and resisted joining him in the shower, finally once both of them were ready they decided they would not have breakfast in the hotel and made their way outside. Then Hailing a taxi Penny asked the driver to take them to the Farmhouse Cafe and Bakery on 84Th street, explaining to Leonard that my Mom and Dad always go there whenever they are in Omaha.

They chose the Turkey scrambles then the griddle cakes, Penny had hers with blueberries, and though simple fare, they found it all to be delicious, "No wonder Wyatt comes here often", Leonard thought to himself.

Then they visited the Old Market where Penny immediately made a beeline for the Flying Worm vintage clothing store and they certainly did not leave empty handed as Leonard found himself carrying four bags of tops, skirts and dresses for Penny, then they looked round some more of the stores there, and Penny found herself taking a close interest in all the other people that were walking around, most particularly people with babies or young children, often smiling with a patent look of yearning on her face. Ever since their engagement Penny had been thinking more about, not only sharing the rest of her life with Leonard and where they would live. But also raising a family and for Penny the longing to have children with Leonard had steadily grown in intensity. Then noticing Leonard beginning to tire , loaded down as he was, she decided to return to the Farmhouse Bakery for lunch despite there being restaurants and eateries, the family favourite of Mrs Penny Hofstadter won out.

While eating their pasta carbonara Penny decided to tell Leonard how she felt on having children now, "Honey, You know we have talked a little bit about having a family later, do you think... well what if...", she started nervously.

"Well I thought we would find a place first and then get settled before starting a family, but I am not blind Penny, For the last few weeks I have noticed the longing in your eyes each time you saw a baby, and I think though it will take a little more planning I reckon we can start now if you want", Leonard informed her, his eyes twinkling.

And to the astonishment of all, Penny gave a yell of delight and rushed to sit on his lap and kiss him passionately, then realizing where she was she returned sheepishly to her seat to the particular astonishment of a couple of businessmen at seeing this stunningly beautiful woman behave so to such an ordinary looking guy.

It had been planned from the outset to make for Omaha and then decide where they would like to go for their honeymoon from there. But now after Leonard 's agreement to starting a family now Penny had been thinking. Instead of paying hundreds of dollars in flights and accommodation, all she really wanted was to spend some very special time with her husband, a place where she was particularly happy and a place where they could go horse riding and camping out would do very nicely and so after discussing it with Leonard, they made their way back to the farm. And Penny was feeling very eager to starting her family almost as soon as they got there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **You and Me and a Dog called Norman**

To say that Wyatt and Marcia were surprised at the call from Penny telling them of her plans was an understatement, and though Penny thought of camping and riding at the farm, Wyatt suggested the Lake McConaughy recreation area for fishing, camping and horse riding. When Leonard interrupted, "Whaaat... camping!, Are you sure Penny?, I've only been camping once before,and I laid on a rock all night", he announced, then he gave an involuntary shudder as he remembered the effects of the pot brownies given to the Three Guys by what they thought were two sweet old ladies.

"Sure it's great Leonard and the basic pitch is only $10 a night", Wyatt told him.

In the end though Penny put her foot down and decided to camp on the farm, "I really want to ride my own horse Thor and sit outside by a fire and look at the stars. And I want it to be just with Leonard and Me, I don't want to go on a site with a lot of other folks, or do anymore driving, please Daddy", Penny pleaded giving her father her wide eyed little girl lost look.

"OK Penny, Sure If that's what you want", he said suitably moved and smiled at her.

Then Wyatt, noticing the look of near panic on Leonard's face, had a brainwave, "How about that shack?, my buddy Morgan has about 10 miles up north?".

"a shack Daddy are you serious?", Penny responded and looking a little doubtful.

"sure we only revamped it a couple of months ago and it has a diesel generator for electricity and also close to the creek and the lake nearby, Morgan only uses it in the winter if the snow drifts and the going gets tough while looking for strays. Then that way you can sleep in a proper bed", Wyatt said turning to Leonard who smiled thankfully at him.

And after allowing a couple of days for Leonard to recover from the incident with the falling hood of his car.

Then they loaded their packs on the horses and set off, accompanied by the family dog Norman and headed north before crossing the fence line of the farm and through the rough hill country further on finally reaching the creek an hour before sundown.

"Do we have to wear these?", Leonard asked as they rode, "I feel so self conscious". "OK sweetie when you get real bad sunburn on your neck and your eyes ache at the bright light all the time, you'll be begging to wear a stetson". "Yeah.. OK I've got it", but Leonard though could not help remembering how ridiculous Sheldon looked in his Stetson and spurs the time they played the warlords of Ka,aa, the wizards v cowboys expansion pack, and Leonard was convinced he looked even worse than Sheldon in his, "Whoever heard of a five foot five John Wayne for crying out loud", he muttered to himself. "What's that sweetie?, Penny asked, not quite hearing what Leonard was saying.

"Nothing Honey, Just talking to the dog", Leonard quickly replied.

Though as they neared the shack, Leonard began thinking about the Dollar western trilogies Clint Eastwood had starred in and began to get a little carried away, imagining himself to be the man with no name. And imagining to see The Rojo's standing there in front of the shack barring their way, he whipped out an imaginary pistol and shot the three right between the eyes before whistling the first bars of the Fistful of dollars theme.

"Uh Leonard, Is this a private fantasy or can anyone join in sweetie?", Penny asked smiling as Leonard's cheeks burned bright red and a sheepish look appeared on his face.

They unloaded their things and placed them in the shack, and though the bunk was a single one Penny thanked the fact that Morgan was a big man and the bunk was still quite wide for a single enough for two at a slight squeeze. And at the thought of being squeezed against Leonard, Penny got a little hot and bothered.

Then Penny reluctantly forcing her thoughts of wrestling with Leonard later, turned her attention to the horses, while Norman excitedly sniffed out the trails of some of the local wildlife.

Later that night, Penny contentedly lay with her head on Leonard's chest as he pointed out the stars and which ones were galaxies, then he described how the great belt of the milky way was proof that our galaxy is a spiral galaxy.

Penny once again enthralled at how Leonard could explain such complicated things in a way she could understand without feeling talked down to, Then a shooting star streaked across the sky leaving quite a fiery trail and made Penny gasp at the beauty of it all and at once Penny closed her eyes and made a wish, "Wow that sure must have been a big rock", Leonard observed, "Please?, don't spoil this moment for me Honey", Penny mildly rebuked him, her eyes rolling in frustration. Though she kept her wish secret, it was not hard to guess what she wished for as she moved her hand onto her abdomen as she wished, and immediately She became acutely aware of the powerful longing inside herself immediately after she had made her wish.

"Leonard?", she wheedled, "do you think we could turn in now please?, I want you to show me some very special stars of a different kind now", she continued, sliding her hand under his shirt for emphasis.

Leonard smiled, rose and kissed her and hand in hand he led her towards the shack.

That morning, Leonard Sleepily came to, being vaguely aware that Penny was laying on top of him and oddly had stuck her tongue in his ear.

opening his eyes, he was about to ask Penny what she was doing, when he saw a cold black nose and two brown eyes looking at him.

"Norman!, do you mind Buddy", he said pushing the dog off of his chest.

"Leonard if you're getting up could I have a coffee please", Penny mumbled from beneath the covers.

Leonard sighed he was in fact thinking of going back to sleep, but as Penny had got everything ready last night, except for feeding Norman which was the only thing he did. He did not want to sound churlish by refusing. So he rose and dressed, and with a little camping stove he boiled some water for coffee then after giving Penny hers, she gave him his orders to see to the horses.

Then he turned his attention to preparing their breakfast and was turning to get a bowl from the pack, when Penny emerged stark naked and walked towards the lake. Leonard paused scarcely even breathing, so stunned was he at the sight of this beautiful woman before him and still finding it so hard to believe that at last she was now his wife.

Penny swam around and getting bored with swimming alone convinced Leonard to join her, at which Leonard needed little convincing and the two enjoyed some quality time together frolicking in the water.

Things were just getting interesting when Norman decided that he would join the fun by jumping in and joining them by forcing his way between them, "I think he's jealous", Penny observed, laughing.

"Yeah well us guys get jealous easy", Leonard rejoined, then added, "Most especially when they are English and studying with my girlfriend.

Although Leonard was joking, Penny took umbrage at that and immediately stormed out of the water and ran to the shack. Leonard at once realizing he had said the wrong thing, followed after her.

"Penny?, I'm sorry honey, I was just kidding", he said, dismayed to see she was crying.

She turned, her anger clearly evident on her face, "you still don't trust me, that I would throw myself at any hot guy that came in the vicinity don't you?, or you would certainly not have brought that up again", She sobbed.

"Well", Leonard began, "I know I wasn't sure of your love for me back then, but I'm sure of it now Honey", Leonard reasoned trying to calm her down.

"Are you Leonard?, are you really?", she demanded.

Stunned at her intense anger, Leonard could not speak.

"When you were in the hospital , I couldn't understand the reasons why you would... you know?, so I talked with Bernadette, and did a lot of thinking too", She said looking intently at him her eyes full of tears, "Bernadette asked me what would I have done if I was without you Leonard, and I shocked myself by realizing that I would have done exactly the same!, I know that for a long time I was unable to tell you I loved you, but Leonard I realized in that moment that I have been in love with you for a long long time.

Bernadette pointed out to me that through these eight years I have always found myself wanting to be with you, and also how thrilled and happy it made me when she told me that you were with me because you wanted to be.

And when I was getting ready for our wedding ceremony Amy asked me what I thought the day I met you and I was amazed that I could remember seeing the kindness in your eyes, how cute you were that you were so shy, how refreshingly different but still hot that you looked from the usual guys I'd go for, how I wanted to run my fingers through your hair, do you realize Leonard that when I borrowed your shower I was standing in front of you wearing a towel, when you were still a virtual stranger to me?, or did you think that I did that all the time?, certainly not as I was then, stone cold sober and not drunk at a club and feeling so lonely I'd hook up with a guy only to hate myself for my weakness afterwards?, Well Leonard, I tell you now you were the only one I have ever done such a thing, and I tell you something else Leonard Hofstadter, I wanted you to join me in that shower, and I have never felt ever the strength of love for any guy, that I had for you, in fact it was such a strong feeling it scared me to death till I finally realized that it was the very love I had been yearning for after all this time, FOR YOU LEONARD, YES, FOR YOU! ".

Then Penny threw herself back on the bed, crying bitterly that Leonard still doubted her love for him.

Leonard sat down on the floor visibly shaken by her outburst and when the truth of her words sank in, he hung his head very much grieved that he had hurt her so, and wondered how on earth he could undo the distress he had caused her.

He walked outside back to the lake and began to throw stones into the water in his utter despair at having caused hurt to the love of his life.

After a little while, Penny reached for some TP and wiped her eyes and blew her nose, then sat and thought.

And as she thought she realized that Leonard had never known in his life anyone having the intense love for him, that Penny had, and so it is not surprising really that he found it so hard to accept that she could value and love him deeply for the rest of her life. Penny sighed remembering the many times that Leonard asked her that same question, "We're still dating, right?". Cursing his mother Beverley for her cold attitude to Leonard, which caused him to be so insecure.

She rose, sighed and went to find her Husband.

Penny found him by the creek. Her heart missed a beat when she saw he was crying, "Leonard", she said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry my darling I didn't mean to shout at you like that, please forgive me?", she asked squeezing his shoulder then put her other arm round him.

Leonard turned to face her and throwing his arms around her and holding her tightly to him almost as if in desperate need to hold her there forever. "I love you so very much honey and I wouldn't swap you for the richest handsomest guys in the whole world, for anything", she reassured him, then taking his hand in hers, she led him back to the shack.

Norman had meanwhile found a patch of soft grass to lay on and with the warm sun drying the moisture from his coat, found himself torn between staying where he was or investigating the strange noises coming from the shack. But the warming sun won out and Norman closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Penny lay spooned in front of Leonard and lay there thinking for a while, she knew Leonard would need that reassurance all through their married lives together, and Penny was determined never to tire of giving him that reassurance, After all, He was the best thing that ever happened for her.

Later while Leonard worked a little on his laptop. Penny took up her book, although Leonard's list from their beta test had stated that she ought to read more Penny thought she would give it a try and to her surprise had been thrilled as the stories took her to different times and places as though she was there herself.

She had lately began reading Charles Dickens novel 'Oliver Twist' , and soon Penny was totally immersed in Dickens description of the grim Spartan conditions that was the dreaded workhouse, A place where even the abject poor would turn to only as a very last resort, and later to the dingy slum areas of London, where villainy of every sort flourished almost hearing Fagin's "Oliver my dear", in her mind.

Leonard glanced up and smiled at his wife, as he saw her so enthralled as she devoured the words of Dickens book, then he quickly returned to his work lest she saw him and stopped reading, and thought how adorable his wife was when reading as she would gently bite her lip as she became more engrossed in her book, and in the process clearly showed that which Leonard always suspected, That Penny was a lot more intelligent than she gave herself credit for.

Later, after their meal Penny turned to washing up the dishes, while Leonard saw to the horses, having had intensive instruction from Penny in grooming a horse while they stayed at the farm previously, till Leonard became quite adept at equine grooming. After he finished he stopped for a while to throw sticks for Norman to chase while Penny watched him through the window, the patent look of adoration on her face as she thought how good Leonard would be as a father to their children, at which point Penny placed her hand on her abdomen and at the thought of the possibility of herself carrying their child, a swarm of little butterflies tickled her stomach in ecstasy.

One day while they were out riding together in the hills with Penny in front due to the narrow trails, when she had just stopped and called to Leonard that she had almost forgotten how beautiful the country around here really was, when at the sound of her voice a deer became startled and ran with Norman taking up the pursuit causing Leonard's horse to buck and shy in panic and subsequently throwing Leonard off into some bushes on the hillside.

Despite worrying over Leonard who had disappeared from view, she quickly caught hold of the reins of Leonard's horse as it attempted to flee, then she dismounted and tied the horses up before seeing if Leonard was hurt. She called his name and received a strange echoing answer from him that he was quite OK.

Parting the bushes she revealed the entrance to a small cave and was about to enter when Leonard asked her to fetch his flashlight from his pack so they might explore further.

Penny entered the cave and shone the flashlight, seeing where Leonard was. Going further into the cave, she saw her husband leaning against the cave wall and as they went further on the cave came to a dead end, "Oh is that all", Leonard said, rather disappointed that his exploration had stopped.

"Good", Penny replied, "can we leave now please honey I hate caves", she informed him staring nervously up at the roof of the cave as though it was about to rain hundreds of tons of rock on her head

As they turned to retrace their steps the light hit the wall of the cave illuminating a seam of gold, at least a foot wide in places running up from the floor along the wall and then disappearing again back under the floor. They could hardly believe what they were seeing, "Leonard", Penny barely whispered staring in fascination at thr fortune before her.

"I'd be mighty obliged to you both if you kept this quiet", a deep voice said from behind them.

Startled they turned around and saw Wyatt's friend, Morgan Thomas standing there.

Leonard at the sight of the shy smile on Morgan's face, began to relax.

"You must be Leonard, I heard good things about you from Wyatt", Morgan told him, holding out a hand in greeting. Leonard shook the big mans hand then asked,"You knew about this?, I don't understand?, you have a colossal fortune here?".

"Let's get out of this cave, it'd be best to answer your questions outside.

They squinted as they returned under the bright sunlight, and Morgan sat down, and ruffled Norman's head in greeting, "Long time no see old feller", he said to the dog.

Then turning to them Morgan began to explain.

"My great grand pappy about eight generations back found this here seam, but by then he had grown to love this country as much as I do now. See, all down the line we always ran the farm in a way that also cared for the critters here, this is their home too and my great grand pappy had been to San Francisco and seen what a mess them miners made of the place, so I guess he he didn't want to see it like it here, not to mention the hordes of folks that would descend on this place. So I'm begging you good folks if you would keep it quiet like?".

Leonard gazed around into the distance, the old man made sense there was certainly some things worth a hell of a lot more than gold, and the beauty of this land certainly falls into that category, He looked across at Penny to gauge her reaction. As Penny was often struggling with bills, the sight of all that gold might light the Dollar signs in her eyes. But Leonard needn't have worried. Penny knew that the horde of folks would affect her parents place too, and they loved this country just as much as Morgan here did and just as much as she herself did. She turned to Leonard and decided for them, "He's right Leonard, they would positively ruin this land", she said her eyes pleading with him.

Leonard gave his special smile just for her, for him Penny was all he ever wanted in his life, and then he turned to Morgan and told him that he could have their word that they will not tell anyone about the cave.

Morgan stood up and flashed his broadest grin to the couple in thanks, and then bade them farewell

The next few days were spent in more reading, loving, swimming, riding, snuggling up together and watching movies on Leonard's laptop if the night sky was cloudy and playing with Norman, also just sharing in the little domestic things like cooking, washing up and although they had been doing these things at home, it somehow brought the couple even closer than ever if possible, probably due to the fact it was just the two of them without Sheldon's constant interruptions.

And on every clear night, Penny would like to do nothing better than to lay her head on Leonard's chest while he explained the physics behind the glorious tapestry of the starry heavens.

But all too soon their honeymoon neared it's end. And for Penny it became a bitter blow, she had been in absolute heaven these last couple of weeks being with the man she absolutely adored, with her horse Thor and with Norman her dog. And Penny just did not want it to end. She was at first able to hide her despondency from Leonard but at his suggestion that they really ought to pack up a few things and save them from so much packing tomorrow , Penny broke down and wept bitterly.

It took Leonard quite a while to comfort Penny, and then again only after promising Penny that they would buy a house so that they could have Norman, and perhaps find a place in Pasadena where she could keep her horse and ride.

Though Leonard did not actually know where he would get the money for this plan, he was determined to do all he could to achieve it for Penny.

The answer though came from an unexpected source on their return to the farm, Wyatt hand Penny a letter that was delivered to the farm a couple of days ago. Puzzled Penny opened the letter and began to read it out to Leonard in their room.

I am fully confident that you will both keep your word over what we discussed last week, I see it in your faces. However I reckon I can make it easier on you both if I can help you out a little. Starting married life is I know a pricey business and so I enclose a cheque hoping that it will help you buy a house, then perhaps our agreement will not be such a burden to you both. Don't worry about the money as my grand pappy sold some amounts of gold without being to specific where he found it, also making sure he sold it far away from Nebraska so there's plenty left.

Once again I'm Mighty obliged to you both and wish you all the happiness in your married life together

Your friend Morgan.

Penny opened the cheque and goggled at the amount written there, "Leonard!, Its for 750,000 dollars, Now we can buy our house Honey".

Leonard though was too overwhelmed to reply, but took Penny in his arms and hugged her.


	8. Domestic Adventures

Domestic Adventures.

One morning in apartment 4B, a month after their return from Nebraska, and Leonard had just brought an excited Penny a coffee before he left for the lab. Penny's excitement was due to the fact that she was going to view another house, though she was a little disappointed that the last three she had been to see were disappointments. Penny sighed and reached for her coffee then spluttered at the awful taste.

"Leonard!, this coffee tastes absolutely foul, is yours alright?, she asked him.

Leonard looked puzzled, "No mine was fine?" then he tried her coffee. "I don't understand it?, it tastes fine to me", he told her.

Well it tastes vile to me, Penny replied, grimacing at the awful taste.

"Leonard", she wheedled, "could you make me a cup of tea instead then please", she begged looking at him with her beautiful wide open green eyes. Leonard about to inform her he was late, found himself unable to refuse her and made her a cup of English tea instead, then after Penny tried it and found it to be to her satisfaction she sighed happily and kissed him goodbye, which resulted as usual in Leonard being very reluctant to leave his adorable wife, to go to work.

"Your bagels are in the toaster, I love you", he called as he left the bedroom,. "I love you too my husband", Penny replied as she rose then reached for her robe and putting it on she carried her tea into her tiny kitchen, and waited for a few seconds till her bagels were done, then spreading some cream cheese and some sliced tomato on them she sat on her sofa and looked at the morning news on her T.V.

Penny's excitement soon turned to disappointment as the house needed a fair bit of maintenance, and despite this the owner was still demanding a top price, so Penny reluctantly informed them that she was not interested and after ringing Leonard and letting him know about the state of the house, she left to go to work feeling a little depressed at another failure to find a house. The next couple of hours was spent sitting in waiting rooms until the doctor was free before she could show them the Pharmaceutical company's latest samples.

After a couple of hours or so Penny feeling hungry headed for the American bistro and after giving her order for a ham and cheese omelette, she sat and waited and without really being aware of it she began to overhear the conversation from the two women at the table behind her,

Woman 1, " so hows it going?, how far are you now?",

Woman 2, "Just over seven weeks now, and Jim's been fussing over me like an old mother hen, I don't like to say anything but he's driving me crazy".

Woman 1, "well I guess as it's his baby too so he's bound to be a little overprotective".

At this point the waitress brought Penny's mineral water over, and then left.

Woman 2, "...and the funny thing is that I used to absolutely love spaghetti Bolognaise but now I can't eat it at all now, it tastes so blahhh, I swear Jim was trying to poison me but I ordered it in a restaurant and it tasted as vile there too, I can't get into my jeans, and what with wanting to pee every five minutes...".

At this point Penny nearly dropped her water in shock, then she hurriedly signaled the waitress, and ordered a coffee, to Penny it felt like an hour waiting for that coffee, but finally the waitress appeared and set Penny's coffee in front of her. Penny took a sip and gave out an audible "Blechh", it tasted as awful as the one Leonard made her this morning. The waitress had heard Penny's quite audible disgust and hurried over.

"I'm so sorry Madam, I'll get you another", the waitress told her., but to the waitress's astonishment Penny laughed, It's fine, everything is fine, in fact everything is absolutely wonderful", Penny, still laughing and now with happy tears in her eyes could not wait for her omelette, she had to go and find Leonard and tell him immediately. She paid her bill leaving a very generous tip for the waitress, and rushed out of the bistro and headed for her car, leaving the waitress scratching her head in bewilderment.

Meanwhile Leonard too had had a happy result, while telling President Siebert about his Honeymoon in Nebraska, and also his problem of finding a place for Penny's horse Thor, and also his horse too.

(Penny had insisted quite firmly that now they were married, it was only fair that Leonard should share some of Penny's interests too especially riding together when they returned to Pasadena, so Leonard insisted on purchasing the horse he borrowed from Wyatt, and meanwhile he had been looking for a suitable place to stable them).

When President Siebert suggested his daughters riding school could stable them if Penny and himself wouldn't mind if they were ridden occasionally by some of their more advanced riding students. Leonard was overjoyed at the offer and thanked President Siebert and asked him if Leonard could talk to Penny first, and then let President Siebert know later?.

It was indeed fortunate for Leonard that he was only writing some notes and not conducting a delicate experiment, for Penny rushed into his lab like a whirlwind and still laughing threw herself into his arms, "I think I'm Pregnant", she shouted in his ear "huuuh?, Honey that's... wow!, that's just great , But how do you Know?", Leonard asked.

"The coffee!, it tasted vile," and she went on to relate about the conversation of the two women and then Penny experimenting with the coffee in the bistro. "And I made a detour on the way here, Look!", she said excitedly holding up the pregnancy testing kit and waving it in front of his face. "That's great we'll do it tonight", Leonard told her happily. "No Leonard I want to do this now, here",Penny informed him determinedly, and she rushed for the ladies toilets. A short time later she returned and Leonard placed the urine soaked indicator on a small sterile plastic tray, saying as he did so, "Wow this must be the most important test that I have ever carried out in this lab", He told her.

"You bet it is Doctor", Penny replied, then she buried her face in Leonard's neck and held him so tightly, hardly able to breathe as the clock ran down, till finally, "Wow!, I don't believe it, Leonard barely whispered, "We're going to be parents, Look!".

Penny released him and turned her head to look at the clear blue line on the indicator, she was excited this morning but now Penny was beyond all superlatives as regards happiness, and excitement, in fact Penny couldn't speak she was so overwhelmed, but she kissed her husband passionately to signal her joy .

And that was it for the day, as far as Leonard was concerned, as he went into rebellious mode and left there and then to celebrate with his beloved wife and mother to be. (it turned out OK though, as Dr Gabelhauser pointed out to Leonard later, there was no way that Leonard would be able to concentrate on his work after a wonderful test result like that anyway).

Penny still feeling a little guilty at leaving the bistro in that manner, headed straight for it and after explaining to the waitress who congratulated them both, ordered another omelette, while Leonard had a coffee and a pastry, "Wow I still think I'm in dreamland, don't you?", she asked Leonard, her eyes shining with happiness.

"yeah, it makes everything else seem so surreal, it's kinda weird", he replied. "bad Weird or good weird", Penny asked him seriously, a little afraid that this was too soon for Leonard.

But Leonard flashed her a huge grin as he said, "neither honey, it's wonderful weird, just wonderful".

Thus reassured, Penny beamed at him excitedly.

"Though it does make finding a house now a top priority for us", Leonard said on a serious note.

Penny agreed, "Yeah it's a shame the one I saw this morning was a bust", she replied, seeming a little disappointed that things didn't seem to be going well in that area.

So to cheer her up he told her about Dr Siebert's offer for the horses, which had the desired effect on Penny..

"That's great Leonard, we can go riding together, till I'm too big to that is", she added, patting her stomach. But Leonard was pleased to see the smile return to Penny's face.

Three weeks later, and... "easy Thor, I know you don't like traveling, even though you had plenty of stops on the way, but we have to get you into your new stable", Penny cajoled.

Leonard's horse had calmly followed him into her new stable, but Thor was just being too stubborn. "He's beautiful, no wonder you hated to leave him behind in Nebraska", Julie Siebert told Penny as Penny continued to try and guide Thor out of his box. Finally after more gentle persuasion from Penny, Thor, probably by now tired of the whole business, decided to be obedient and allowed Penny to lead him into the stable.

"Well that's that then, I must say Julie I'm so very grateful for your horsepitality, Penny joked, I've so missed riding, living here in Pasadena", Penny thanked her as they walked back from the stables.

"Actually you two have done me a big favour, There was no way I could afford to buy two more horses, I'm just setting the riding stable up, you see and I have still yet to sell my house, as I live here at the stables".

Startled, Penny came to an abrupt stop, "You're selling your house?", She asked Julie hopefully, as their search for a house had been fruitless so far.

"Yes, you see I split with my partner, so I don't really need it now, but what with setting this place up, I've been too busy to see a Realtor yet, I must get round to it soon I think, I really need the money for this place, beside which he's been moaning for his half of the money".

Penny excitedly pinched herself that such an opportunity had fallen into her lap, but she had the presence of mind to remember her manners. "I'm so sorry to hear that", Penny commiserated.

"Oh it's OK, we had just grown apart really", Julie replied, pleased at Penny's empathy.

"Actually we are looking for a house at the moment, as we live in a little apartment and as I'm pregnant, and the lift is still not working", Penny said giving Leonard a brief stern look. "So more space has become a necessity. Do you think Leonard and I could possibly see your house please", Penny almost begged, the desperation evident in her face.

"Of course, how about right now?", Julie asked. She had immediately taken a liking to the couple, being most taken by the obvious adoration between the two, and she had also been most impressed at the expert handling of Penny, towards her horse.

"Oh Leonard, please can we", Penny begged her Husband.

"OK, Sure why not, we really need a house", Leonard acquiesced, patting Penny's growing bump as he smilingly gave his assent.

Penny squealed her delight and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The House was in a quiet tree lined street, not far from Cal-Tech, and upon seeing the outside, Penny was quite pleased to see that it looked well maintained, with a front lawn of Astro turf.

Inside it was just as tidy as the outside, with three bedrooms upstairs, the main bedroom with en-suite and a family bathroom. Downstairs there was a Kitchen, Utility, dining room and lounge with part of the basement converted into a study. "Oh it's all wonderful", Penny gushed , clapping her hands excitedly.

"Hang on! you haven't seen the back yet?", Julie told her, laughing. "You might think the gardens a bit too much work though?" she added.

The garden was indeed large and a little overgrown. "I know it looks like a bit of a jungle out there, I'm afraid neither of us were all that keen on gardening, you see?", Julie confessed, "in fact that's why we put astro turf in the front, low maintenance you see?", She added.

Penny turned to Leonard and gave him her special look which she did whenever she wanted something.

Leonard smiled at her, He liked the house too, and to Penny's delight they agreed to get a valuation and if it agreed with Julie's evaluation then a sale could be agreed, and if not then they could negotiate a price. Julie was pleased at this outcome as it had saved her from a lot of messing about and she was just too busy with the stables at present to be too distracted with the house sale, and hopefully once her ex partner gets his share of the money from the sale of the house, then perhaps he'll leave me alone, she told the couple.

Leonard was going to return to his lab but at the likelihood of them buying the house, Penny insisted he stayed with her so that they could talk about their new house, and again Penny returned to the American diner, and ordered her cheese and ham omelette of which she had grown so fond.

A month later Wyatt, Penny's brother, Howard and Raj helped Leonard and Penny move in, Sheldon, being the narcissistic jerk he is went into a strop that Leonard was moving out ruining his routine and refused to help.

Penny directed her Mom, Amy and Bernadette as they helped hang curtains.

(in order to mollify Penny as Leonard had refused to let Penny move anything and indeed was fussing over her even more than the Bistro customer's husband did, and despite loving the fact that Leonard cared so much for her, it was still a little frustrating though at times) until...

Three weeks later at 3:15 AM, "Leonard", Penny begged, leaning over him and whispering into his ear.

"Leonard", she said, a little louder and giving him a shake. "I'm hungry can you do me my special snack please", she asked as Leonard sleepily turned towards her. Leonard donned his robe and went downstairs where he began to prepare her omelette. She had moved now from ham and cheese and her craving now was for mackerel, tomato and spring onion. Fortunately the dish could be cooked in the microwave in seconds, so all Leonard had to do was to slice the spring onions, halve some cherry tomatoes, and whip the eggs together before pouring over the fish, tomatoes and spring onion in a special microwave container and cooking for a couple of minutes or so. While they cooked Leonard meditated on the theory that these cravings were nothing more than for the Husband to prove he still loved his Wife, despite her expanding waistline, but Leonard, in spite of his tiredness smiled, Penny was his number one priority now and as far as he was concerned she would remain, 'top priority', for the rest of his life.

"Here you are my love", he said handing her her omelette. Penny felt as she always did, the warm little tingles inside her whenever he called her that.

"Thank you honey, I love you she told him tucking into her omelette with gusto.

Then a week later at 2:35 AM... Penny smiled at her three year old and gave him/her, (Penny afterwards, could never remember what sex the toddler was), some crayons and some paper. Then went to try and reduce the ironing pile of Leonard's shirts, after ten minutes she checked back on her child to see what pretty picture He/She had drawn but instead saw only numbers and symbols she recognized from Leonard's board, and her child was saying while pointing to the paper, "I've got that right haven't I Mommy?".

Penny sat up in panic, "Leonard!", she shouted. Leonard assuming Penny was in distress came awake immediately. "Penny?, are you OK", he said jumping out of bed in a panic. "I just had an awful nightmare our three year old drew some equations with some crayons on a sheet of paper and asked me if it was right, and I didn't have a clue what they meant., Oh Leonard what if our child's a genius, I'm going to be a terrible mother if I can't help him", Penny explained, her face full of anguish.

Leonard despite his tiredness felt like laughing in relief that Penny was OK, but he managed to hold it in check in case Penny assumed he was laughing at her. "Honey, It'll be OK, You will be a great Mom, I'm sure of it. You my love are a lot smarter than you think, you know", he said soothingly

Penny, at hearing Leonard's strong confidence in her, felt a lot calmer and as soon as Leonard got back into bed she laid her head on his chest and immediately fell asleep.

Then another two weeks later at 4:40 AM, "Leonard!, I felt the baby move", she announced taking his hand and placing it on her bump. Leonard smiled at her excitement and waited, then ten minutes later, "I felt him kicking", he said now excited himself. "Him?", Penny testily declared, "How do you know Doctor? It might be a girl?", and a couple of days later at a checkup, Penny was proved correct, they were expecting a bouncing baby girl.

Then a few nights later at 1:55 AM after eating her omelette at 11:55 PM, "Leonard I've got a pain", she said worriedly.

Again Leonard was awake in a second and helped her to sit up. "Where is it?", he said, his eyes serious.

Penny indicated the top of her bump, and Leonard, while thinking what on earth He should do?, was absently rubbing her back when suddenly Penny gave a loud belch then lay back down turned over and went back to sleep, leaving Leonard to reach for his inhaler to help him to breathe after his fright.

And so the weeks passed in this fashion, Omelettes, bad dreams and occasionally wind. And even later when Penny was well along in her pregnancy Honey Marie Hofstadter was vigorously playing in the wee small hours, ( for that was the name that Penny chose for her daughter to Leonard's wholehearted approval) and if Penny was going to be kept awake then so was Leonard, and so the two of them chatted together about their plans for their Daughter till the sun rose. At which point Honey Marie finally decided it was bedtime and Mom & Dad followed suit not waking till gone 1 o'clock in the Afternoon, Thanks to another omelette craving.

Finally on a day Leonard again tried to tackle the jungle while Penny supervised and watched him work, She herself was due sometime late next week, and so could hardly move without waddling along in an ungainly fashion. "Leonard! Do we really have to rip that plant out?, I like that one" She asked him. "But last week you said you didn't like it?", Leonard replied a little exasperated. "Well I've changed my mind", she told him imperiously. Leonard sighed and left the plant alone, and moved along to tackle the weeds instead, you knew where you were with weeds.

"Leonard, could you build a little tree house in that tree over there, I think our daughter would like that wouldn't you Honey?", Penny asked, directing her attention to her bump. "our daughter won't be able to climb for quite a while yet?", Leonard Pointed out. Well it will give you plenty of t...", Penny gasped as a sudden contraction hit her. "Leonard!", Penny yelled holding her abdomen "I think it's time now. But Leonard after doing much research knew that the contractions needed to be much more frequent before Penny was ready, but he rang their Doctor to let him know and together with Penny they timed her contractions until it really was time for him to take her to Maternity.

Three and a half years later Penny sat in her garden chair while Leonard worked on his laptop, he looked over at Honey Marie who had been throwing a ball for Norman to chase, which activity Norman the family dog, totally ignored. Honey Marie her hands on her hips stamped her little foot in frustration, "Norman, you're supposed to chase it", then added "Mommy said", Penny at hearing this rebuked Honey Marie for this untruth, and Honey Marie sulked, while Norman closed his eyes and went to sleep. Leonard smiled to himself. It seemed Honey Marie took after her Mother in showing frustration if she didn't get her own way. But wisely he thought he had better not share his observation with his wife. (The garden now finished, was only due to Leonard biting the bullet and ringing the local gardener).

Penny was sorting through a small box and she had come across a photo of her holding Honey Marie,on a Shetland pony at the stables, with Leonard holding the reins. Penny smiled as she looked first at her Daughter then at the image of her husband, it had certainly been a roller coaster of a relationship before they were married, Penny clinging for so long in the belief that her husband would be a tall muscular guy, while she herself, would be a famous actress. Yet in the end she had married the most sweetest, loving guy she could ever wish to meet, in fact Leonard had given her all that she ever really wanted after all, their children, and at that she patted her growing bump, their beautiful house, (after all Leonard did fall off his horse and straight into the cave entrance). and most importantly of all Leonard's love.

The End


End file.
